As The World Falls Down
by NocturneShadow
Summary: Sarah n’espérait plus rien du Labyrinthe. Mais lorsque le Roi des gobelins se pointe à son bal de graduation, les choses deviennent différentes. Parviendra-t-il à lui rappeler le rêve qui sommeille au plus profond d’elle? One Shot


Disclaimer : Labyrinthe ne m'appartient pas. As The World Falls Down est une chanson de David Bowie pour le film Labyrinthe.

*Si vous lisez cette fic, n'oubliez pas de poster une review s'il vous plaît. Bonne lecture!

* * *

_As The World Falls Down_

Par

Nocturne Shadow

Dans une succession de mouvements gracieux, la jeune femme s'approcha de son miroir. A peine osait-elle croire que ce reflet était bel et bien le sien. Qu'elle était belle, ainsi vêtue dans sa robe de bal vert pomme! Ses épaules étaient dénudées. Sa poitrine se trouvait un peu à découvert dans un corset au haut à la forme d'un léger v. La couleur du tissu était rehaussée par des accessoires, colliers et boucles d'oreilles, de teinte dorée. Pour ses cheveux, elle avait préféré les laisser libres. Ils avaient tellement poussés qu'il était devenu ardu de se faire un chignon qui serait élégant. Loin derrière elle, la porte de sa chambre venait d'être ouverte pour laisser apparaître le visage de sa belle-mère, Karen, dans l'entrebâillement.

- Sarah, tu es prête?

D'un geste raide, la jeune femme se retourna.

- Oh, oui, je crois…

Sa belle-mère lui sourit gentiment.

- Allez viens! Qu'est-ce que tu attends?

La jeune femme avait baissé la tête.

- Rien. J'arrive tout de suite.

Karen avait refermé la porte avec douceur.

Lentement, Sarah avait relevé la tête. Elle avait attendu, l'espace de quelques secondes. Mais pourquoi au juste? Personne n'apparaîtrait. Elle avait fini par cesser de croire en ses rêves puérils. Le temps ainsi que les autres avaient fini par la convaincre. Sauf qu'en agissant de la sorte, Sarah s'était retrouvée seule, comme toujours. Elle ne le savait que trop bien comme elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière pour changer les choses. Elle était devenue une adulte, comme les gens de son entourage l'avaient tant souhaité, mais pas elle. Pure désolation. Au plus profond d'elle-même, ce sentiment s'était sournoisement installé…

~ ¤ x X x X x ¤ ~

Sarah devait se montrer forte, mais ce soir, à la vue des sourires accrochés sur les lèvres des invités qui se tenaient en groupe, elle n'y arrivait tout simplement pas. Les premières notes d'une musique douce venaient de prendre leur envol dans la salle. Sans plus attendre, des couples s'étaient formés sur la piste de danse. Sarah s'était mise à la recherche d'un cavalier, mais ils semblaient tous déjà pris. C'était bien normal, après tout, elle avait trop tardé pour faire sa requête quand il était encore temps. De plus, lorsqu'elle avait osé la formuler, chacun des garçons avait refusé l'offre, l'un d'eux allant même jusqu'à rire d'elle.

Tout cela ne manquait pas de lui rappeler une certaine scène. Elle avançait seule parmi les danseurs quand Jareth était venu se joindre à elle. Et le regard qu'il avait : tendre voire captivé et que par elle. Aucune autre ne l'avait autant intéressé qu'elle dans cette danse. Les paroles de sa chanson lui revenaient d'ailleurs en tête :

_As The World Falls Down_

_It's__ Falling_

_Falling in Love_

Pourquoi ce souvenir revenait-il? Non, elle avait rêvé ce moment il y avait quelques années déjà. Rien de tout cela n'avait vraiment existé. Et Jareth était issu de son imaginaire tordue! Une remarque vint la tirer brusquement hors de ses pensées.

- Tiens tiens, si ce n'est pas Sarah Williams? Tu t'es perdue?

Les railleries étaient parvenues jusqu'aux oreilles de la jeune femme. Elle se retourna pour voir de qui il s'agissait. C'était James Felton, un imbécile de sa classe. Il ne ratait jamais un moment pour venir l'agacer. Une blonde l'accompagnait ce soir et elle semblait aussi tête vide que lui. Son sourire de publicité de dentifrice donnait l'envie de lui en foutre une.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux?! avait dit Sarah sur un ton raide.

D'autres venaient se joindre dans le conflit naissant.

- Ououou…

- Hey Sarah, il est où ton prince charmant?

- Hahaha ! ! !

Voyant que personne ici ne prendrait sa défense, la jeune femme baissa la tête. Elle se trouvait vaincue lorsqu'une voix parla pour elle. Les ricanements cessèrent aussitôt.

- Elle est avec moi, misérables avortons.

Cette voix, elle la connaissait! Sarah releva la tête. Elle n'osait y croire et pourtant, c'était bel et bien Jareth qui se tenait à ses côtés! Elle ne rêvait pas! Il était vêtu d'un de ses magnifiques costumes d'époque : redingote noire et chemise blanche aux manches en dentelles. Il avait même attaché ses cheveux avec un ruban vert.

« Allez viens… » dit-il tout simplement à Sarah en l'attrapant par le bras. Les autres les regardèrent partir, bouche bée.

Jareth et Sarah s'avancèrent parmi les couples présents sur la piste. La jeune femme était encore sous le choc de la surprise. Aucun mot ne parvenait à sortir hors de sa bouche.

« Vraiment Sarah, tu as de ses fréquentations… »

- Ja… Jareth?

Le Roi des gobelins lui répondit par un sourire taquin.

- Oui, c'est bien mon nom.

- Je… non… Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire… avoua-t-elle timidement en hochant nerveusement de la tête.

« Enfin, comment? »

- Quelle importance, puisque maintenant je suis là?

Sarah plongea son regard dans le sien, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle voulait savoir. Jareth soupira longuement.

« Je t'ai observé pendant ces dernières années Sarah. Toujours seule. Seule en oubliant tes rêves. Pourquoi quand je te les ai offert y as-tu renoncés? »

- Rien de tout cela n'était vrai.

Jareth était visiblement offusqué : ses traits s'étaient durcis et sa voix s'était fait plus rude lorsqu'il prit à nouveau la parole.

- Et moi je fais partie de ta fantaisie aussi? Dit-il en lui prenant la main pour la poser sur sa poitrine. Une jolie teinte rosée était apparue sur le visage de la jeune femme. Le geste avait été si imprévisible. Sarah sentit la chaleur de sa peau sous sa paume, et même, les battements réguliers d'un cœur.

« Et alors? »

- Ça va, tu es bien réel…

Il laissa retomber sa main.

- Tu n'as toujours pas rendu à ma première question. Pourquoi as-tu fait cela?

Sarah se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

- Il y avait Toby…

- L'enfant n'était qu'un prétexte, Sarah. Tu le savais aussi bien que moi.

Sarah essayait de se contenir quand des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Elle pencha d'ailleurs la tête pour le lui cacher. Elle avait la gorge serrée rien que de repenser à tous les précieux moments qu'elle avait perdus à oublier, oublier pour devenir une adulte.

- Pardonne-moi Jareth, pardonne-moi d'avoir voulu t'effacer de ma mémoire! !

N'en pouvant plus, la jeune femme éclata en sanglots. Les remords faisaient enfin surface. De ses pouces, Jareth alla retirer les larmes qui glissaient sur ses joues.

- Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, Sarah.

Sa voix était doucereuse. Elle l'aida à se calmer un peu.

- Oui, mais les choses auraient pu être différentes.

- Nous commettons parfois des erreurs, mais c'est ainsi que nous sommes faits.

« S'il en avait été autrement, aurais-tu compris cette vérité? »

- Non, mais il le fallait. Je devais grandir…

A l'aide de sa main droite, Jareth alla redresser le visage de la jeune femme.

- Oui, aux yeux des autres tu as mûrie. C'est pour eux que tu l'as fait, mais tu t'es menti à toi-même en reniant ce que tu étais : Sarah Williams, un être de rêves. »

- Dans ce monde-ci, c'est ainsi que les choses fonctionnent. Lorsqu'on a un rêve, les autres ne peuvent s'empêcher de vouloir le détruire.

- Alors, viens te réfugier dans le mien, puisque nous partageons le même rêve, nous serons deux pour le préserver…

- Le même rêve?

Jareth se pencha légèrement pour venir poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le geste avait été soudain, mais Sarah ne le repoussa pas. Au fond d'elle, elle avait toujours secrètement espéré ce baiser. L'espace d'un instant, son goût sucré l'emporta au loin dans ses souvenirs, au cœur même du labyrinthe. Il lui rappelait la pêche qu'elle avait croquée. Rompant cet instant de tendresse, Jareth mit sa main sur sa taille alors que de l'autre, il attrapa ses doigts. Sa bouche était maintenant à quelques centimètres de son oreille lorsqu'il lui susurra une chose qui ne manqua pas de faire frémir la jeune femme.

- Oui, je t'aime encore Sarah Williams.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Sarah alors qu'une nouvelle larme – cette fois, de bonheur, celui qu'elle venait de retrouver - roula sur sa joue.

- Je t'aime aussi, Jareth.

Leurs pas s'enchaînèrent dans une série de mouvements gracieux, si bien que la musique semblait n'avoir été créée que pour eux. C'était comme si plus rien autour n'existait. Ils dansèrent ainsi toute la nuit sans se soucier du reste. Le monde aurait beau s'écrouler, ils n'en avaient que faire. Et que pouvait bien importer ce que les autres pensaient de leur union? Cette nuit-même et pour l'éternité, ensemble, ils laisseraient épanouir leur rêve le plus précieux : leur amour.

* * *


End file.
